theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Purple Doctorfish
The Purple Doctorfish is a purple-colored fish doctor who is seen in various situations and roles throughout the series. He wears a white buttoned coat and glasses. He is usually the doctor seen when there are medical situations in episodes. Biography Edit The Doctorfish is a medical doctor who works in the Bikini Bottom hospital. In addition to being a doctor, he is also a veterinarian (as revealed in I Was a Teenage Gary). He first appeared in "I Was a Teenage Gary". He is also the dentist in Bikini Bottom, as seen in "Mid-Life Crustacean." He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. He is one of the only fish with fingers. Name Edit His name has yet to be revealed, although it is uncertain if he is the same fish as the orange Dr. Gill Gilliam. The character Perch Perkins also appears both purple and orange, and he was also revealed to be the same fish. History Edit He first appeared in "I Was a Teenage Gary", where he told SpongeBob that in order to cure Gary, he must inject him with Snail Plasma. He later appeared in "Suds," where he assigned treatment to SpongeBob when he had the "suds." In "Squid's Day Off," he helped get Mr. Krabs' arms back on him after they fell off. He made a brief appearance in Band Geeks thinking that there was a dying animal on Squidward's premises. In "The Bully," he told Flatts the Flounder that he was in the hospital and that SpongeBob had performed CPR on him for five hours straight. In "No Weenies Allowed," he recommended that SpongeBob go to the Weenie Hut General Hospital, rather than the hospital he was in. He does not like to be touched by those who have food poisoning, such that Mr. Krabs had in "Born Again Krabs." He performed 20 hour-surgery on SpongeBob's butt by repairing it with staples and glue in I Had an Accident. He later appeared in "The Lost Mattress" where he told SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward to retrieve Mr. Krabs' money after he fell into a "cash-coma." He made a brief cameo in "SquidBob TentaclePants," where he told a woman that she had given birth to a healthy baby, only to have the fused SpongeBob and Squidward to teleport in the baby's place as he shows it to the woman. In "The Two Faces of Squidward," he performed Squidward's operation. He was paranoid with SpongeBob's interruptions during the final stages of the operation. Trivia Edit * He had red arms in "I Was a Teenage Gary," which was his first appearance. * He appeared as a mini LEGO figure in the LEGO Bikini Bottom Hospital set. * He is both a vet and a doctor, it is unknown if he had quit as a vet after "I Was a Teenage Gary." * In the fandom, he is nicknamed "Dr. Forrest" due to the fact that there is an unknown doctor that only has had that name heard. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fish Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Doctors Category:Males